unprofessionaltalentanimateduniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rough Notes
THESE ARE JUST ROUGH IDEAS AND NOTES THAT THE CREATORS WROTE AND WILL DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT THEY ARE CANON! Donovan's wife and child are main characters. There are more clones of Abel, each with different features than just Scales. Such clones are (Clones). Abel was last seen by his previous attack on the city which cost his whole group, arm and eye. Abel has a unique physique in which proves helpful to society after (Group) use his severed arm for research. Seth (Scales) is the replacement of Abel (Abel) in the biblical story of Cain and Abel. Psychics exist in Scales' universe. Scales shows the best of man, Ace the worst. Abel's terrorist group is called The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse with the heads of the organization named after said beings: Famine-Black (Abel), War-Red (Red Ghost), Death-Green (Katsuo), and Conquest-White (Employee?). Each being, match identically with the said member for what they are prominent for. Abel leads a terrorist group for (Reasons). The group consisted of Abel (Founder/Leader), Red Ghost (Magic), Katsuro (Covert Ops), and Employee?(Technology/Money) with many operatives and agents assissting their plight. Katsuo is female even though her identity is highly implied to be a male. Black Ghost (Nickname) is either good or bad. Donovan becomes Black Ghost's host body due his past one degrading. Scales' universe has a steampunk/WW2 setting. The black and red eyed souls were seperate identities before (Event). Each characters have a different outlook and philosophy on life. Their company may be suppliers everyday life essentials. (Ex. Energy resources, advanced technology) The series will have a time jump each season. Scales will possibly have four seasons of with 10-15 episodes each. The 4th season will possibly be a prequel about Ace and his origins prior to the main series. Abel is the main antagonist of the first season. Red Ghost is the main antagonist of the second season. The Red-Eyed Soul is the main antagonist of the third season. Abel manages to defeat Scales during the climax of the first season but heavily injured and wounded. Red Ghost overthrows Abel's position, supoosedly 'killing' him and assumes control. Abel still lived after Red Ghost pushed him off a deadly height and became severely injured and wounded. A small group of people found Abel's damaged body lying on the ground and quickly rescued him and treated his injuries and wounds. There, Abel lived with them and became enlightened by their virtue and kindness. Red Ghost proceeds to destroy the city after he overthrows Abel and the group is split apart with some members dying/leaving or staying with Red Ghost. Abel threatens the city with this weapon to get their demands. The climax of season 1 takes place at the launch site in a very deadly and deserted valley. The destruction of the city plunges the country into chaos. The city is one of the most powerful, peaceful and resource rich in the world and has a strong influence throughout the country, It is the head city and considered the country's metropolis. When Abel first teams up with Scales, some of the group is very reluctant about it, some even hateful, but few of them welcome him with open arms. The series will have many references to the original book.(EROS LEFT OFF HERE) Each of Katsuos members has a symbol on their uniform which represents the guild, possibly 寂 (Meaning Silent). The UT Apple will be a hidden character each episode and running gag in the series. Francesca Fernandez has a cameo appearance. Ricardo Antonio Barends has a cameo appearance. Arakit and Ailith's grandparents are responsible for creating Magitech, technology enfused or powered by magic which created a industrial revolution which spread across the world. Abel has a mysterious relationship with Arakit and Ailith's parents and/or grandparents. Arakit and Ailith's grandfather was known as one of the world's most smartest engineers of his time. Arakit and Ailith's grandmother was known as one of the world's most smartest magicians of her time. In the prequel, Abel and the other Four Horsemen is involved in a world-wide war. The prequel is about how Abel and the Four Horsemen singe-handedly stopped the war. The world in the events of 'Scales' was built from the rubble of the past war. The Four Horsemen got their name(s) during the war and were seen as heroes during that period. Donovan's wife died (Reason), leaving only his daughter and him together. Each season represents a state of man in biblical reference. Such references are as follows: Season 1 - Inferno, Season 2 - Purgatorio, Season 3 - Fall of Man, Season 4 - Paradiso. In Season 1 - Inferno, it shows how the evil are ultimately punished and the world is brought to the brink of ruin which must be saved Scales and his friends. In Season 2 - Purgatorio, it shows the sinful are temporarily punished but continually growing in spirit and are purified from sin. In Season 3 - Fall of Man, it shows how the world was brought to Inferno in the first place by evil people. This here is where Abel and his guild attempt to stop it all from tumbling down. In Season 4 - Paradiso, it shows the world has reverted back to it's innocent state of peace and joy. Abel's group (before they became terrorists) were a unit of agents for a secret order of the most intelligent, wealthiest and charismatic figures around the world. This Order originally sought for peace through their power but was later corrupted due to different ideals and opinions. One of the original member's of Abel's group was a six-armed (Race) named Mimic Octopus (2 legs and 6 arms count 8 limbs), he was a very powerful magician who wore rings on each finger for every hand and had many jewellery, piercings and tattoos all over his body that were enchanted which gave him powerful magic to work with. Mimic Octopus main magical ability is illusion as he can disguise into whatever the fuck he wants. He wears a mask that contains the spirit of dead people and uses this to disguise himself. Mimic Octopus uses defense more than offense due to the very nature of his ability to disguise himself. However, he is quite skilled with short ranged weapons like knives and an expet of close quarters combat. Mimic Octopus has no true identity and is torn up about it, the only identity is his mask as even the face behind it is just a blank image. His voice is also distorted along with his appearance as it is very adrogynous since his identity is never truly realized. Employee? was involved with a project with Arakit and Ailith's parents that was supossedly revolutionary, the parents however wanted to halt the project as they saw a huge error in the project that could lead to danger if the project was forwarded. Employee? however, ignored the pleads as he was expected to be paid a large cache of money for it to be finished, the process caused a large explosion that took the lives of the parents and many others but Employee? somehow managed to survive and used this incident to climb the political ladder and become the mayor of (City) without the public being aware that it was his fault for the accident. Donovan, Xavier and Sibling? were brothers in which their professions was demon slaying, they were labeled as heroes after slaying the ultimate demon Demon? by decapitating it's three heads in which their colors consisted of red, black and pale yellow. Xavier slayed the red head, Donovan the black and Sibling? the pale yellow. During the process in which Demon?'s head was cut off, each head's dark magical sustinence was absorbed by said slayer. The large amount absorbed in their bodies caused them to have traits and powers of a demon and a vampire most noticeably in their eyes. Donovan has a very aged appearance in the beginning but as the series progresses, he starts looking younger and younger because popular in Vampire lore is that they look more younger the more powerful they are. This may also apply to Donovan's other brothers. During the war in which Abel was involved in, the war started when Villain? opened four of seven seals which summoned the dubbed Four Horsemen of the Apocolypse which easily conquered the world with no one stopping them from doing so. Scales is feared/praised by people for it was foretold by a psychic that the son of Abel would destroy/save the world. Although it was believed to be Scales to have the superior genetics of Abel, he was infact the worst failure of the cloning project. His brother Name? is the truly superior one but he still ended up being defeated by Scales. It was foretold that one day the Five Elements (Earth, Fire, Water, Metal and Wood) would take on physical forms or incaranted as humans. Donovan and Xavier are believed to represent the black and red spirits (Water and Fire). Later in Arakit and Ailith's lives would they be the founders of modern Chemistry by combining both efforts of Achemy and Science together. Arakit and Ailith's Parents left many incomplete, near-complete or complete blueprints for many vehicles that have not been invented yet until many decades later when the world finally had the technology for building it. This included cars, trucks, buses, motorcycles, trains, construction machinery, ships, boats, hovercrafts, submarines, airplanes, helicopters, blimps and possibly spacecraft. However, some, most, or all of the blueprints were taken by Employee? and weaponized almost all of them for Red Ghost's Insurrection. These machines were flawed however due to Emplyee? not bothering to fix any errors in them nor completing their designs. Spacecraft was ingnored due to having no use for his plans. The idea of Space travel continued when two countries each took half of the spacecraft blueprints and used it in competition for an arms race to show who is the supreme power of the world via technology and ideaology. Only a few people are known to travel in outer space, very few were normal men and almost all were celestial bodies, spirits and gods. The Spirit World is the parallel plane of reality that co-exists alongside the mortal realm, and is home to the spirits, immortal supernatural entities which often embody different aspects of life and nature. It is extremely difficult for beings of the mortal world to enter or wander upon the Spirit World as the bridge/entrance between both worlds is guarded by many hazards and consists of a magical barrier in which only very powerful magicians can weaken it. The Spirit World disobeys the laws of physics in the Mortal World and often distorts them. For anyone to cross both dimensions, one must sacrifice a heavy cost in order to physically exist in said realm. There is only a handful of beings that can travel between worlds with ease like many inhabitants of the Spirit World due to their supernatural powers they possess. Arakit and Ailith's parents both came from poor families hence why they were both very strict and disciplined to their children so they wouldn't end up in poverty like in their past and instead would be successful/happy. Donovan's family come from a tragic past of broken relationships and unfortunate events hence why he shelters his daughter and is overly protective of her. (Daughter) uses a deliberate lack of manners to rebel against her father's over protecting attitude to her. The mask that Octopus? uses is an artifact from the Spirit World, it was created by the Spirit of Identity, a being who has many faces of past and future lives surrounding it's body. The mask resembles it's face. All the females (excluding (Daughter)) are the most aggresive people in the group. Paige is a secret agent for (Group) and ends up reluctantly betraying the group due to her loyalty for (Group). Katsuo prior to her joining the group was very cruel and quiet due to the very dehumanizing nature of being an assassin. Sketch and Octopus might merge into one character to be a character of master trickery. Scales was part of the Navy and recieved special treatment due to his familial connection with Abel (Scales is not aware of it though) and became the captain of his own battleship. Scales later retired and now mans a fishing vessel by himself. Scales' superiors were friends with Abel during the war and one of them looked after Scales during his childhood. Scales' had a adoptive father figure who raised Scales in his early years. The father figure was a close friend of Abel until they had a falling out during the birth of Scales as the fatherly figure supported the project while Abel rejected it, and so they parted ways. After Season 1, there are many genuine and false changes of motives, identities and alignments for the main characters. Katsuo and Abel were trained under the same master in martial arts and grew a strong bond in which Katsuo idolized Abel. After an incident in which Abel saved her life, Katsuo is forever loyal to him. Paige in contrast to Arakit and Ailith's legacy of renowned polymaths, her family is a legacy of criminals. Ailith later becomes a soldier for an opposing (The public is not aware yet) military in which he is seperated by Arakit without her knowledge causing her to be angry. Arakit and Ailith have different opinions that strongly oppose them. Arakit is the leader of the rebellion while Ailith is the commander. Since they are both on different sides of the law, it tears them apart that they are pitted against eachother, much like Moses and Ramsses in Prince of Egypt. Abel avoids Arakit because back in the war, he unwillingly killed a family in which the child resembled Arakit. When the war began, Ailith and his parents had to be absent from home for a long time causing Arakit to become a latchkey child. Their parents would always leave a bag of candy for Arakit to enjoy as an apology gift. There will absolutely be no fucking fanservice shown in the canonical series. (Unless Daniel and Zara want to make porn of them) Scales and Abel make peace with eachother in the conclusion. Arakit and Ailith make peace at some point later or after Season 2. The Box Turtle is an easter egg that appears in every episode. Ailith and Paige become a couple in the last episodes of Season 2. Paige is later to be revealed a spy, leaving Ailith heartbroken thinking their love was lie but it actually wasn't. Between Season 2 and 4, Ailith and Paige's relationship sours and they split apart, but gets repaired in the finale. Races in the Scales' Universe (A-Z): Civilized: : Beasts: (Based on resemblance to wildlife) :: Felinepeople: ::: Lizardpeople: ::: Merpeople: :::: - They live underwater. :::: - They have fins and can survive on land for a limited time. : Elf Cousins: (Based on resemblance to Elves) :: Dwarves: :: Orcs: : Elves: (Based on residential area) :: Cave Elves: :: Dark Elves: :: Desert Elves: :: Forest Elves: :: Grass Elves: :: High Elves: :: Jungle Elves: :: Snow Elves: :: Swamp Elves: : Fairies: (Based on their ability to perform magic and their small size) ::: Ethereals: : Gnomes: : Goblins: : Leprechauns: ::: - Manipulated for their gold before the events of Scales and are still discriminated today. : Pixies: : Sprites: : Humans: (Based on residential global region) :: East: :: North: :: South: :: West: : Monsters: (Based on resemblance to monsters) :: Giants: :: Ogres: : Trolls: : Variations: (Based on disorders, illnesses, or natural/special abilities) ::: Cyclops: :::: - Unnaturally grows only one eye. :::: - Intellectually disabled. :::: - Shamed by the public to their hideousness. :::: - Low-class citizens. ::: Halflings: :::: - People born from parents of two different parents. :::: - Has both traits of the different parents. ::: Triclops: :::: - Unnaturally grows three eyes. :::: - Intellectually disabled. :::: - Shamed by the public to their hideousness. :::: - Low-class citizens. Non-Civilized: : Shapeshifters: (Based on their ability to shapeshift) : Spirit: (Based on their residence in the Spirit World)